Naruto - Lapsuus
by FinGirl14
Summary: Juuri, kun Naruto oli tullut geniksi ja istunut luokkaan, jotakin outoa tapahtui. Luokasta ei enään päässyt pois, ja luokan edessä oli iso valkokangas, joka näytti muiden oppilaitten lapsuutta. Ensimmäinen ficti! Ei täydellinen! No pairings!
1. Chōji

Hei taas! Tämä on minun ensimmäinen FanFiction tarinani, joten ei ole mikään täydellinen.

Tarinani pääasiassa kertoo hahmojen lapsuudesta. (Myös tulevaisuuttakin) Oikeastaan vain Choujin, Sakuran, Sasuken ja Naruton. Tiedän, että pitäisi laittaa Hinatakin... Mutta katsotaan jaksanko. :)

Vaikka lukijoita ei tulisikkaan, jatkan silti, vaikka monet varmaan näkevät sen ihan turhana.

Ei, en tee parituksia, sillä tähän tarinaan ei vain sovi sellaiset. Useimmiten paritukset voivat pilata tarinan.

Mutta asiaan:

''Puhe''

'Ajattelu'

**Katsotaan menneisyyteen/tulevaan**

_**Flashback  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Osa 1 - Lapsuus, Choji<br>**

Juuri valmistuneet genit kävelivät kohti ninja-akatemiaa intoa puhkuen. He olivat opiskelleet akatemiassa pienestä pitäen, ja tänään he aloittavat ninja tiensä ja saavat tiiminsä. Oli myös oppilaita, jotka eivät läpäisseet Genin-testiä. Testissä pitää osata: Henge -, Kawarimi -, ja Bunshin no justu. Oli kuitenkin yksi oppilas, joka pääsi ninjaksi, vaikka ei läpäissytkään Genin-testiä.

Tämä oppilas oli Uzumaki Naruto.

Orpo, luokan luuseri ja toivoton oppilas, josta kuskaan ei odottanut mitään ja suurin osa arveli ettei hänestä ikinä tule ninjaa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään taitoa, mutta Naruto oli oppinut viime yönä Kage Bunshin no jutsun. Tämä tekniikka on B-tason jutsu, jota kukaan ninja-akatemian oppilas/genin tai edes chunin voisi osata, sillä se vaatii paljon chakraa. Naruto kuitenkin oppi tekniikan parissa tunnissa, ja osasi tehdä 100-kloonia itsestäänsä. Näin Iruka antoi Narutosta tulla genin.

* * *

><p>Naruto käveli luokkaan päin ja istuuntui Uchihan Sasuken viereen. Luokan paras oppilas, ja häntä sanotaan ihmelapseksi. Mutta tosiasia on, ettei hän oikeasti ollut 'ihmelapsi', vaikka lahjakas onkin. Hänen isoveljensä, Uchiha Itachi, oli todellinen ihmelapsi. Hän oli aktivoinut Sharingansa seitsemän vuotiaana ja liittynyt ANBU:un 13-vuotiaana.<p>

Istuuduttuaan tuolilleensa, Sasuke katsoi Narutoa ihmeissään, mutta piakoin sivuutti asian. Häntä ei kiinnostanut luokan pelle, vaikka jotenkuten oli tullut geniksi. Häntä kiinnosti vain klaaninsa kosto, eli Uchiha Itachin, oman isoveljensä tappaminen. Pian luokka alkoi täyttyä oppilaista ja kuiskauksia ja puhetta kuului ympäri luokkaa.

''Hetkonen. Tämä kokous oli tarkoitettu valmistautujille.'' Sanoi Nara Shikamaru, Nara klaanista. Hänen ÄÖ:nsä oli yli 200, mutta kukaan sitä ei tiennyt.

Naruto villisti irvisti pojalle ja laittoi kätensä otsanauhaan ja sanoi tälle: ''Katsoppa tarkemmin! Olen myös genin!''

''Vaivalloinen blondi,'' Shikamaru sanoi laiskasti ja istuuntui Chouji viereen.

Ei hetkeäkään, kun kaksi äänekästä kunoichia juoksia luokkaa täysillä kilpaa.

''Minä voitin taas otsatyttö!'' vaaleahiuksinen tyttö huusi. Hänen nimensä oli Yamanka Ino. Hän on Yamanka klaanin jäsen, jotka voivat tunkeutua toisten ihmisten, tai eläinten mieliin. Hänen perheensä omistaa kukkakaupan, ja hän on yksi Sasuken suurimmista fanittajista.

''Etpäs! Minun jalkani tuli ensimmäisenä luokaan Ino-possu!'' pinkkihiuksinen tyttö huusi takaisin. Hän ei ollut klaanista, vain pelkästä kyläläis perheestä. Hänen nimensä oli Haruno Sakura. Narutolla oli valtavasti ihastunut tähän, mutta Sakura näytti vain vihaavansa tätä. Hänkin oli yksi Sasuken fanittajista, ja samalla Inon, ex-paras ystävänsä kilpailija.

Takuttuaan Inon kanssa, Sakura huomasi Naruton istuvan Sasuken vieressä. Hän välittömästi meni heidän luokseen ja huusi Narutolle:

''Naruto-baka! Väisty ja anna minun istua Sasuke-kunin vieressä! Miten tuollainen luuseri edes pääsi ninjaksi?!'' Naruto tuijotti vain tyttöä ja pisti feikki hymynsä naamaansa ja yritti vastata, mutta jotakin kummaa tapahtui. Luokasta oli kadonnut oppilaita. Ainoa paikalla olevat olivat: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba ja Akamaru. Huoneesta puuttui ovi, josta pari minuuttia sitten Sakura ja Ino olivat rynnänneet luokkaan. Lisäksi ikkunatkin puuttuivat, joka teki luokasta varjoisemman paikan. Ainoa asia, joka oli ilmestynyt luokkaan, oli valtava valkokangas.

''Mitä tapahtui?!''

''M-missä muut ovat?''

''Miksei Naruto-baka voinut kadota shannaro!''

''Onneksi Sasuke-kun ei kadonnut!''

''Kunpa olisi 'ttebayo...''

''Hn...''

Puhetta kesti kuinka kauan, kunnes jokainen osasi olla hiljaa. Valkokankaalle oli ilmestynyt tekstiä, jossa sanotaan: 'Luokan kamallimmat lapsuudet'. Sasuke oli heti jähmettynt. Hän tiesti, että asia koski häntä. Kukaan ei voinut olla samassa jamassa kuin hän tai ymmärtää häntä! Hän oli näin ajatellut, mutta 'luokan'? Oliko täällä muitakin 'ei-niin-täydellinen-lapsuus'? Ei siltä vaikuttanut ainakaan.

''Mitä tämä on nyt olevinaan?'' Kiba kysyi ärsyyntyneenä Akamaru päässäänsä ja jatkoi: ''Onko tämä jokin jutsu, vai mitä hemmettiä?''

Kukaan ei vastannut tähän, sillä he olivat myös ällikällä lyöty. He vain katsoivat oudolle valkokankaalle, kunnes teksti pyyhkäytyi pois ja uutta tekstiä ilmestyi. 'Chouji' luki nyt kankaalla. Kaikki käänsivät päänsä Chojiin, joka meinasi tukehtua sipsiinsä. Shikamaru vain hoki laiskasti vaivalloista. Ja niinhän se olikin. Miksi toisten lapsuudesta pitäisi kertoa? Sehän vain toisi takaisin kamalat traumat.

* * *

><p>Katsottuaan hetken Choujia, käänsivät kaikki takaisin katseensa valkokankaalle. Ei näkynyt mitään, mutta kuului kylläkin.<p>

**''Joukossa on aina yksi hyödytön.'' sanoi todella möreä ääni. Ääni oli varma, ja pelottavan kuuloinen. Kuvaa rupesi pikku hiljaa tulemaan. Kankaalla oli puolikaljuinen oranssihiuksinen lihava mies. Hänen toista kasvoaan koristi nuolen näköiset merkit, jotka kantautuvat selästä vasempaan kasvon puoleen. Myös Choujikin oli siellä, mutta makasi polvet maassa. Hän ei ollut muuttunut tippaakaan ulkonäöltä. Outo mies jatkoi: ''Tämä henkilö tulee aina olemaan tyhmä. Häntä käyetään vain hyväkseen työkaluna...'' Chouji nousi ylös vakavalla ilmeellä. ''Ja se olet sinä.'' Surullista musiikkia alkoi soida taustalla. Seuraavaksi tulisi flashbackit.  
><strong>

''Hetkonen nyt! Tämänhän pitäisi näyttää menneisyyttä! Ei tulevaisuutta!'' Ino huusi ja sai muilta nyökkäyksiä, mutta kaikkien päässä oli vain yksi asia. Chouji.

Choujista tuntui hirveältä, että hänestä puhuttiin noin. Hän toivoi, että tämän katsottuuaan, kaikki kunnioittaisivat häntä vähän paremmin. Mutta edelleen, mitä oli meneillään? Miksi näytetään henkilöitten lapsuutta?

_**''Chouji, sinä olet syönyt lähiaikoina liikaa.'' sanoi parrakas mies jounin liivissäänsä. ''Sinun pitäisi treenata edes vähäsen.''**_

Luokasta tuli tytöiltä kikatusta, sillä se oli totta, ja vähän hauskaakin. Chouji ei piitannut, vain söi sipsiä.

_**Nyt kuvaan ilmestyi Ino sanoen vähän leikkimielisesti, mutta myös vakavasti: ''Siksi ihmiset tekevät hauskaa sinusta!''**_

Nyt Ino lopetti nauramisen, samoin Sakura. He käänsivät päänsä jälleen kerran Choujiin. Ino vain tuhahti ja katsoi taas videota, josta kerrottiin Choujista.

_**''Hän todella on hyödytön!''**_

_**Kohtaus vaihtui, missä Chouji seisoo vesiputouksen äärellä kädet käsisignaalissa.**_

_**'Se ehkä voi olla totta, vaikka kuinka kauan yritän...' Chouji sanoi ja kolme pisaraa putosi Choujin jalkojen väliin. Hänen jalkojensa alta maa petti ja teki pienen kuopan. Kiviä lensi ylös, ja Chouji jatkoi puhumista: 'Minä...' tämän jälkeen hän alkasi huutaamaan.**_

Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Ainoastaan tuijottivat hämmillään kangasta. Naruto tunsi vähän ymmärrystä Choujia kohtaan. Häntäkin pidetään hyödyttömänä.

**''Sinun ei olisi pitänyt tulla tänne heti ensimmäisenä. Siitä saat kiittä keskeneräistä johtaajasi.'' sanoi taas sama mies. Chouji vain puuskutti maassa, ja nosti katseensa ylös päin. Mies löi häntä nyrkillä veri lentäen Chojista. Hän lensi pois päin voimakkaasta miehestä, mutta nousi taas pystyyn. 'Mutta...' Chouji sanoi mielessäänsä, ja flashbackeja tuli jälleen kerran.  
><strong>

_**''Minä olen ollut Chojin tiimissä jo jonkin aikaa'' sanoi Shikamaru Chuunin liivi yllään.**_

''Onko Shikamaru chunin?! Tuo laiska, 'ei mikään kiinnosta' tyyppi?'' Sakura kysyi yllättyneenä. Kukapa olisi uskonut tästä jätkästä tulevan chunin?

''Rasittavaa...''

Chouji vain hymyili Shikamarulle. Hän oli päässyt samaan tiimiin hänen kanssaan. Se oli parasta, mitä saattoi olla.

_**''Minun yhteys häneen tekee hänestä helppo suhtautua häneen.''**_

**'Mutta Shikamaru...' Chouji ajatteli mielessään samalla kuin mies potkaisi polvellaansa tätä leukaan lennättäen pojan maahan. Chouji vain räpisteli silmiäänsä, huomaten sinisiä perhosia lensi hänen ylläänsä.  
><strong>

**'Mutta... ' Chouji ajatteli itsekseen ja nousi taas jaloilleensa. Musiikki muuttui surullisesta rumpuisempaan. 'Shikamaru on aina...' Chouji laittoi kätensä takalaukkuunsa ja tonki sitä.**

Shikamaru katsoi Choujia, kun Chouji taas ojensi sipsiä tälle. Shikamaru hymyili tälle ottean sipsin pussista ja söi sen.

Kaikki alkoivat nyt kiinnostua kohtauksesta, eikä kukaan kommentoinut.

**'... Shikamaru on aina uskonut minuun!'**

''Hääh? Shikamaru! Tuota puolta en tiennyt sinusta!'' Ino sanoi koko luokan kuullen Shikamarulle silmät pyöreinä. Shikamaru vain huokaisi.

''Eikö se ole itsestään selvää?'' Shino vastasi Inolle.

''Shikamaru on aina ollut paras ystävä minulle.'' Chouji sanoi ylpeänä. Naruto vain hymyili, ja sanoi: ''Olet onnekas saadaksesi tuollaisen kaverin!''

Sasuke vain istui ilman mitään tunteita, kuin muut vain hymyilivät.

'Tuo ei ole mitään verrattuna minuun.'

**_''Chouji, oletko kunnossa?'' Shikamaru sanoi hymyillen jossakin kiviseinämän sisällä. Myös muitakin ihmisiä oli siellä, kuten Kiba ja pitkä- ja ruskeahiuksinen teinipoika Konohan hitai-ate otsallaansa. Hänen silmiäänsä koristeli Byakugan, joka oli selvästi Hyuuga klaanista._**

''N-Neji-nii-san!'' Hinata huusi hiljaa ja nousi tuoliltaansa yllättäen kaikki. Hinata nolostui ja istuuntui takaisin tuolilleensa.

''Nii-san?'' Kiba kysyi tytöltä, joka vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.

**Chouji napasautti läpinäkyvän pienen laatikon, joka sisälsi kaksi sotilaspilleriä. Punainen ja keltainen. Hän napsautti keltaisen auki ja laittoi sen suuhunsa.**

'Sotilaspillereitä?'

**'Hän uskoo, että olen vahva!' Heti perään sininen chakra ympäröi Choujia, ja hän jatkoi:**

**'Ja siksi hän jätti tämän kaiken minulle!'**

''Ikävä pilata hyvän tunnelman, mutta mitä niinkuin on meneillään? Oletteko jossakin tehtävässä, vai?'' Sakura kysyi vaihteeksi, kun sisäinen Sakura vain murmotti.

''Ilmeisesti tehtävässä Shikamarun johtamana. Miksi? Kenelläkään muulla ei ole Chunin liiviä ylläänsä.'' Shino sanoi, joka sai kaikkien huomion.

''Hehee! Olenkohan minä myös chunin?'' Naruto sanoi irvistäen, kun muut vain pyörittivät silmiäänsä.

''Hn. Tuskinpa vaan. Tuollainen luuseri ei pääse varmaan ikinä. Ihme, että pääsit edes geniksi.'' Sasuke sanoi ivaltavasti blondille.

''Mitä sanoit Teme?!''

''ÄLÄ HUUDA SASUKE-KUNILLE NOIN!'' Ino ja Sakura huusivat blondille yhtäaikaa.

''Älä matki minua!''

**Tuli pieni aikahyppy, jossa nähdään Choujin puuskuttavan raskaasti maassa.**

**_''Nuo jotka haluavat leikkiä ninjaa, niin tulkaa tänne ja ottakaa kiinni sormesta!''_ kuului pojan ääni Choujin päästä.**

_**''Mukana!'' **_

_**''Totta kai!''**_

_**''Mattee~!'' huusi nuorempi Chouji juostessaan poikaporukkaa kohti.**_

_**''Kivi, paperi, sakset!'' huusivat kaikki pojat, jotka valitsivat jonkun näistä samalla.**_

_**''Juoskaa!'' huusi joku pojista, jolloin kaikki rupesivat juoksemaan, mutta kolme jäi laskemaan. Chouji tietysti juoksi perässä.**_

_**''O-odottakaa minua!'' Chouji huusi muille, joka juoksi muitten takana kapealla kujalla. Chouji kuitenkin kadotti nämä ja yritti sitten etsiä piiloa.  
><strong>_

_**''99..''**_

_**''100!'' Laskijat saivat laskettua, ja rupesivat nauramaan hiljaa.  
><strong>_

_**Chouji löyssi roskapusseja, jonka taakse hän ajatteli piiloutua, mutta löysikin toisen pojan jo valmiina siellä.**_

_**''Hei! Sinun pitäisi piiloutua!'' huusi poika Choujille roskapussien takaa. Pian kolme pahvista shurikenia osui Choujiin.  
><strong>_

_**''Itai!'' **_

_**''Löysimme teidät!'' huusi kaksi etsijöistä: ''Molemmat! Antautukaa rauhassa!''**_

_**''Tsk!'' roskapussien takan oleva poika tuhahti kiukusta.**_

'Ilkeän tuntuinen poika...'

_**Kohtaus vaihtui iltaan, jossa Chouji ja äsekinen poika oli sidottu yhteen.**_

_**''Viimeinkin löysimme teidät!'' huusi yksi etsijöistä.**_

_**''En pidä tästä yhtään! Se tiimi, jolla on Chouji, häviää varmasti!'' tuhahti sidottu poika Choujin takana. Chouji punastui vähän häpeästä.**_

_**''Gome...''**_

'Chouji reppana!'' ajattelivat kaikki luokan tytöt. Heitä kävi sääliksi Choujia ja odottivat Choujin masentuvan, mutta yllätykseksi, hän vain hymyili.

_**Toisena päivänä Chouji olisi halunnut pelata, mutta yksi pojista sanoi hänelle:**_

_**''En anna sinun leikkiä ninjaa.''**_

_**''Miksi?'' Chouji kysyi vähän suruissaan katsoen muita poikia, jotka ympäröivät häntä.**_

_**''Jos sinä pelaat, niin me häviämme varmasti!''**_

_**''Olet liian hidas!''**_

''Onko tämä siltä päivältä?'' Chouji kysyi Shikamarulta.

''Vaikuttaa siltä,'' Shikamaru vastasi Choujille.

''Ai mikä päivä?'' Kiba kysyi kahdelta pojalta.

''Silloin, kun meistä tuli parhaat kaverit.'' Chouji vastasi Kiballe syödessään samalla sipsiä.

_**Chouji vain laski päätäänsä. Sanat sattuivat. Yllätykseksi Choujille, toisesta tiimistä oleva poika puolusti häntä sanoen:**_

_**''Mutta silloin tiimiä ei voi tehdä. Kuten Shogissa. Peli ei ole kiinnostava, jos sinulla ei ole yhtä monta kappaletta.''**_

_**Chouji katsoi ihmeissään poikaa, joka oli juuri puolustanut häntä.**_

''Shikamaru! Sinä olet todella hyvä ystävä!'' Ino huusi jälleen kerran Shikamarulle.

''Rasittava blondi... Huutaa suoraan korvaan.'' Shikamaru sanoi väsyneen kuuloisena. Tämä pisti Inon vihaiseksi.

_**''Jos tiimissä on yksi hyödytön, on sama, kuin ei olisi lainkaan muita pelaajia!'' sanoi taas yksi Choujin 'tiimiläisistä'.**_

_**''Aivan, aivan!''**_

Sakuraa rupesi vihastuttamaan yllättäen. Häntäkin oli kiusattu, eikä hänkään uskaltanut laittaa vastaan, kunnes... Ino puolusti häntä. Sakura heti katsoi Inoa. Miten hän oli saattanut unohtaa?

_**''No tehkää kuten haluatte.'' sanoi yksi Shikamarun tiimissä oleva poika.**_

_**''Jes! Viimeinkin voimme voittaa!''**_

_**''Minne piiloudutaan?''**_

_**''Samaan paikkaan, kun viimeksi?'' **_

_**Chouji vain katsoi maata ja rupesi kävelemään pois päin. Soittorasiamaista musiikkia alkoi soida taustalla.**_

'Miksi tähän on lisätty musiikkia?' oli melkein kaikkien ajatuksena. Paitsi Naruton, joka ei välittänyt mistään musiikista.

_**Chouji näki hämähäkinseittiin joutuneen sinisen perhosen. Hän katsoi sitä hetken ajan viattomilla silmilläänsä, kunnes hän otti perhosen pois pulasta ja päästi tämän vapauteen. Shikamaru oli pettynyt muihin, mutta hämmästynyt Choujiin. Tämä poika oli todella kiltti, eikä halunnut kenellekkään pahaa.**_

''Aww!'' Sanoi Sakura ja Ino. Heidän mielestään oli mukavaa, että oli poikiakin, jotka osasivat olla hellyyttävän kilttejä. Mutta se ei muuttanut heidän fanitustaan Sasukea kohtaan pätkääkään.

Chouji pelkäsi, jos he alkavat pitää häntä nössönä.

_**Shikamaru vain katsoi pojan lähtevän.**_

_**Video vaihtui nyt kattoon, jossa istui Choujin isä, ja Chouji itse: ''Ja sitten, he sanoivat Akimichi klaanilaisten olevan lihavia ja tyhmiä. Kaikki sanovat niin.''**_

_**''Ymmärrän'' Sanoi Choza, mutta hän vain hymyili pojalleensa.**_

_**''Mutta Chouji. Sinä olet paljon kiltimpi, kuin muut.''**_

''Tuo on kyllä totta.'' Sanoivat melkein koko luokka, joka sai Choujin hämmennyksiin.

_**''Jonakin päivänä. Sinä löydät ystävän, joka näkee sen sinusta.''**_

'Shikamaru...'

_**''Ja silloin, hän on sinulle kuin aarre, ja teistä tulee luotettavimmat toverit kuin koskaan.''**_

_**Chouji kuunteli isänsä sanoja, ja hymyili hänelle.**_

_**'Saadakseni todella hyvän ystävän?'**_

Kaikki katsoivat taas Shikamarua, paitsi tietysti Sasuke, joka ei piitannut pätkääkään. Hän ei pitänyt tätä niin kamalana lapsuutena, kuin väitettiin.

**_Shikamaru käveli yksikseen, mutta huomasi saman perhosen, jonka Chouji oli vapauttanut._**

**_''Hm?''_**

**_Hän välittömsti rupesi seuraamaan perhosta. Laiskasti tietysti._**

**_Ei hetkeäkään, kun Shikamaru huomasi Choujin ja hänen isänsäsä istuvan yhdessä._**

Shikamaru ja Chouji vain hymyilivät tälle muistolle. Se oli tosiaankin aarremmainen muisto.

_**''Hei sinä!'' sanoi Shikamaru hymy huulillaansa. Chouji ja Choza katsoivat ihmeissään tuntematonta poikaa, tai ainakin Choujille hän oli tuntematon. Choza tuntee hänen isänsä, ja tunnisti pojan samantien.**_

_**''Sinä olet se poika aijemmasta tapauksesta.'' Chouji sanoi Shikamarulle, joka käveli kohti Akimichia. ''Mitä tapahtui ninja pelille?''**_

_**''Hehe. Se oli liian vaivalloista, joten lähdin pois.'' Shikamaru vastasi. ''Ja sitä paitsi, tämä on minun vakiopaikkani.''**_

_**''Vakiopaikka?'' kysyi Chouji pojalta.**_

_**''Mukavan kirkas päivä. Pidän makaamisesta selälläni katsoen samalla taivasta.'' Shikamaru sanoi jälleen Choujille ystävällisesti.**_

'Shikamaru ei ole muuttunut miksikään.' Luokka ajatteli pisara kasvoillaansa. Mutta he löysivät uuden puolen Shikamarusta. Shikamaru osaa olla _todella_ hyvä ystävä ja kiltti.

_**Chouji katsoi poikaa, kunnes kysyi: ''Tulitko sinä tänne katsomaan pilviä?''**_

_**Shikamaru katsoi Choujia ja sanoi ystävällisellä äänellä: ''Haittaako, jos istun tähän?''**_

_**''Um... Toki saat istua.'' Chouji sanoi vähän ujona ja siirsi itseäänsä isäänsä päin antaakseen tilaa tulokkaalle. Shikamaru istuuntui Choujin viereen epäröimättä, ja makasi sitten selälläänsä katsoen pilviä.**_

_**''Tämä on todella hyvä. Voin nähdä taivaan selkeästi.''**_

Sakura ja Naruto hymyilivät leveästi, ainakin Naruto. Chouji löysi todella hyvän ystävän. Sakura hymyili sen takia, sillä hän oli ollut samassa jamassa, kuin Chouji aikoinaan. Naruto taas oli tyytyväinen siihen, että joku oli hyväksynyt Choujin.

_**''Sinun pitäisi olla laiska, ja katsoa pilviä minun kanssani.''**_

_**Chouji oli hämmentynyt pojan sanoista, mutta hyväksyi sen iloisena.**_

_**''Aivan! Minulla on myös vähän purtavaa mukanani. Syödään ne yhdessä.'' Chouji sanoi ojentaen sipsipussiaansa uudelle ystävälleensä.**_

_**''Ei huono idea!'' Shikamaru vastasi, ja otti pussista sipsiä.**_

Chouji otti mallia videosta, ja ojensi sipsipussia Shikamarulle. Kaikki huomasivat tämän, ja katsoivat kahta ystävää. Shikamaru hymyili Choujille, ja otti pussista sipsiä. Luokka hymyili taas, paitsi Sasuke, joka on pitänyt koko videon ajan saman ilmeen kasvoillaansa.

**_Nyt molemmat söivät sipsiä, kunnes Shikamaru aloitti:_**

**_''Katsoen taivasta, ja syöden samalla perunalastuja. Se on kivaa.''_**

**_''Niin!''_**

**_''Minä olen Shikamaru, Nara klaanista. Mikä sinun nimesi on?''_**

**_''Chouji, Akamichi klaanista, Akamichi Chouji!'' sanoi nuori Akamichi intoa täynnä._**

**_''Chouji, eh? Minusta tuntuu, että tulemme hyvin toimeen keskenämme.''_**

**_''Minusta myös.''_**

**_Choza vain nyökkäili tyytyväisenä kahdelle pojalle, kun nämä jatkoivat sipsiensä syömistä._**

Nyt Ino tuijotti Sakuraa. Hänkin oli ollut joskus hyvä ystävä Sakuralle, mutta mitä tapahtuikaan?

**Taas tuli aikahyppy, jossa oli se sama mies, joka oli taistellut Choujia vastaan. Hän oli kuitenkin muuttunut. Hänellä oli nyt punahoinen ja hiukset kasvaneet villisti. Hän näytti todella yllätyyneltä. Hänen edessään lensi kauniita, sinisiä hohtavia perhosia. Jotka menivät Choujin selkään kiinni. Näistä kasvoi hänelle perhosen siivet selkäänsä, jotka oli tehty chakrasta.**

''Mikä tuo on 'ttebayo!?'' Naruto huusi pitkästä aikaan. Kukaan ei halunnut olla samaa mieltä luuserin kanssa, mutta eivät voineet olla valehtelematta itselleensä. Näky oli kyllä hieno.

'Ei kai tuo vain ole...?' Shikamaru ajatteli kauhuissaan.

Chouji ei löytänyt sanaa suustaansa.

**'Mitä tämä on?' ajatteli mies. Hän yritti lyödä nyrkillä poikaa, mutta huomasi, että Chouji oli ottanut kiinni hänestä pelkällä yhdellä kädellä.**

''Vau!'' Naruto hurrasi, mutta saikin nyrkin päähänsä Sakuralta, joka oli edelleen vihainen, kun ei saanut istua Sasuke-kunin vieressä.

''Hiljaa baka!''

''M-mutta Sakura-chan...'' Naruto yritti jatkaa, mutta sai toisen nyrkin päähänsä. Koko luokka narutoi, paitsi: Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru ja Chouji. Sasuke vain irvisti kohtaukselle.

**''Se on hyödytöntä. Olen nyt sata kertaa voimakkaampi, kuin ennen.'' Chouji sanoi miehelle ja lennätti tämän kyynerpäälläänsä pois läheltäänsä. **

''VA-!'' Naruto yritti taas huutaa, mutta sai kolmannen nyrkin päähänsä Sakuralta. Naruto yritti pistää feikki hymynsä, mutta se ei ollut kovin helppoa.

Choujia kävi Narutoa vähän sääliksi, sillä nyt hän tajusi, ettei tällä ole nytkään kunnon ystävää.

''Hn... Dobe.'' Sasuke sanoi vieressään olevalle blondille, mutta Naruto ei kuullut tätä, sillä tämä oli nyt omissa maailmoissaansa.

'N-Na-Naruto-kun...' ajatteli Hinata katsoen samalla ihastustaansa.

**Chouji hakkasi miestä toistaen kaikki tämän väärät sanat, jotka hän oli sanonut aiemmin.**

**''Sinä haukuit minun parasta kaveriani. Se on enemmän anteeksiantamantonta, kuin ottamalla viimeisen sipsini, tai tekemällä pilkkaa painostani.''**

Nyt luokka oli ihan shokissa. He tiesivät varsin hyvin kuinka vihainen Chouji on, jos joku tekee jompaakumpaa näistä kahdesta. He siirtyivät lähemmäs pöytäänsä.

**Chouji astui jalallaansa miehen käden päälle ja lisäsi chakraa vasempaan nyrkkiinsä.**

**''Tällä chakralla, jota on nyt minun kädessäni...''**

Luokassa oli hiljaisuus. He katsoivat videota, kuin toimintaelokuvaa.

_**'Tämä on paha!''**_

''Nytkö se sen vasta tajusi?'' Kiba sanoi, mutta ihmetteli Choujin voimakkuutta.

_**''... tämä isku on raskaampi, kuin elämä!''**_

_**''O-odota!'' huusi mies hätääntyneenä.**_

_**Chouji löi vasemmalla nyrkilläänsä miestä mahaan, joka kuoli välittömästi merkit kadottaen.**_

'No tuossa oli voimaa, pakko myöntää.'

**Taas kuva vaihtui, missä Chouji puuskutti puuta vasten, hitai-ate käsissäänsä. Hän oli nyt laihtunut.**

**''Minna...'' Chouji sanoi heikosti itsekseensä.**

Konohan 12 olivat nyt huolissaan pojasta. _Hän_ oli _tappanut_ yhden henkilön, ja oli nyt itse täysin uupunut.

Chouji oli itsekkin ällikällä lyöty. Hän ei voinut uskovansa tekevänsä moista.

''Sinä söit punaisen sotilaspillerin.'' sanoi Shikamaru vakavalla äänellä, joka antoi kylmiä väreitä muille. Paitsi tietysti Sasuke, vaikka oli hänkin sisäisesti yllättynyt.

**Choujin vierestä lensi sama, sininen perhonen, jonka Chouji huomasi välittömästi. Hän katsoi tämän lentävän pois, mutta rupesi seuraamaan sitä vaivalloisesti.**

**Näky oli todella hämärä, josta vain näkyi hohtava perhonen selvästi. Chouji kompuroi seuratessaan perhosta, joka pian katosi, ja huomasi puun edessäänsä. Chouji piti vasenta kättäänsä rinnallaansa ja yritti myös lukea. Ääni kuului pian Choujin päästä, joka sattui olemaan hänen isänsä:**

**_''Mutta Chouji. Sinä olet kiltimpi kuin kukaan muu.''_  
><strong>

**Choujin pupillit pienenivät, ja silmät alkoivat täyttyä kyyneleistä.  
><strong>

_**''Jonakin päivänä löydät ystävän, joka näkee sen sinusta.''**_

Chouji oli surullinen, mutta hätkähti tuntiessaan Shikamarun käsi hänen olkapäilläänsä.

Naruto oli miettinyt sanaa sotilaspilleri ja ajatellut kysyä, mutta jätti sen pois, sillä hän ei halunnut uutta iskua Sakura-_chanilta_.

_**''Ja silloin, hän on sinulle kuin aarre, ja teistä tulee luotettavimmat toverit kuin koskaan.''**_

**Yllättäen Chouji rupesi itkemään. Kuvassa pian näytettiin, mitä puun rungossa luki. Siinä oli kanjeja plus musiikkia taustalla. Lisäksi nuoli vasempaan suuntaan.  
><strong>

**''- Kiirehdi, ja tule jo 'ttebayo! Hehe. Se on Naruto.**

Chouji katsoi Narutoon päin, kuin muutkin.

''Mutta miksi sinä e-edes jouduit taistelemaan? M-mikä tehtävä tämä edes oli?'' Hinata kysyi, mutta kukaan ei vastannut. Kukaan ei tiennyt mitä oli meneillään. Ja ennen

**''- Kaikki odottavat. Kiba...****''**

Nyt Kibaa katsottiin. Kiba kuitenkin sanoi heille vähän töykeästi:

''Mitä?''

''Ei mitään. Jotenkin suloista vaan. Ino sanoi hellyyttävästi pojalle. Kiba vain punastui. Ennen kaikkea kukaan ei vieläkään uskonut Choujin juuri tappaneen yhden vihollisista. Tämä antoi uuden valon Choujista.

**''Shikamaru...'' Chouji sanoi, ja nyt hän rupesi muistelemaan lapsuuttaansa.  
><strong>

_**Chouji ja Naruto syövät salaa kirjojen takana vierekkäin.**_

''Hei! Muistan tuon päivän battebayo!'' Naruo huusi ja hyppi kuin mikäkin apina. Luokka vain vahtasi blondia poikaa, kuin mitäkin hullua. Chouji ja Shikamaru kuitenkin hymyilivät.

_**Naruto hyppää ulos ikkunasta peränään: Kiba, Shikamaru ja Chouji. He juoksevat pois, kun Iruka huutaa vihaisena nelikolle.**_

''Hehee. Iruka-senseitä oli tosi kiva suututtaa.'' Kiba irvisti.

''Lintsarit...'' Sakura sanoi nenä pystyssä.

_**Seruaavaksi hokage juoksee vihaisena pienen Shikamarun ja Choujin perässä.**_

''Okei... Mitä te teitte suututtaaksenne hokagen?'' Ino kysyi ivallisesti.

''Oikeastaan... En muista.'' Chouji vastasi ja jatkoi sipsiensä syömistä.

_**''Ino!''**_

_**''Shika!''**_

_**''Chou!''**_

''Häh? Olenko minä noitten kahden kanssa samassa tiimissä!?'' Ino huusi, johon Sakura vain vastasi kieli ulkona:

''Etpäs saannutkaan Sasuke-kunia Ino-possu!''

''Tuskin sinäkään tuolla isolla otsallasi!''

''MITÄ SANOIT POSSU?!''

''OTSATYTTÖ!''

'Rasittavia...' Sasuke ajatteli kahdesta tytöstä.

**Chouji itki avoimesti hitai-ate kädessäänsä.**

**''Tou-san... Minulla... On paljon ystäviä.'' Chouji sanoi surullisena ja yllättävä kipu iski häntä rintaan. Hän kaatui puun selkään ja istuuntui. Hänen kehonsa rentoutui, ja päästi irti hitai-atestaansa.**

''EI!'' Shikamaru huusi ja katsoi todella huolestuneena parasta kaveriaansa. Chouji oli järkyttynyt. Kuoli... hän juuri... äsken...?

Ino rupesi nyyhkimään, mutta pyyhki ne kädelläänsä pois. Video oli koskettava. Sakura huomasi tämän, ja meinasi nauraa, mutta huomasi itselläänkin olevan sama tilanne. Lisäksi Hinatakin oli heikoilla.

Kaikki katsoivat Choujia. Yksi heidän luokkalaisista... kuoli? Ei se niin voi mennä! Ei se vaan mene niin! Hänen ystävänsä odottavat häntä!

Naruto oli murtunut myös. Hän oli saanut Choujista ystävän, eikä hän halunnut menettää sitä.

**Pian Chouji istui sairaalan sängyssä, ja tyytyväisenä söi kavereiltaansa tuomia herkkuja. Video loppui siihen.**

''Mikä helpotus!'' Ino huokaisi ja laski päätäänsä alaspäin.

''Tässä asiassa olen samaa mieltä kanssasi, Ino-possu.'' Sakura sanoi ex-paras ystävälleensä.

''Vaivalloista...'' Shikamaru haukoi henkeä helpotuksesta.

''Tuo oli siistein matsi, jonka olen ikinä nähnyt!'' Naruto taas huusi. Kukaan ei ilmeisesti kuunellut häntä, sillä kaikki puhuivat videosta.

''T-tuleekohan lisää videoita?'' Hinata kysyi hiljaa, mutta yllättävää, kaikki kuuli sen.

''Totta kai tulee! Sasuke-kun! Sillähän on kaikista pahinta ollut!'' Ino ja Sakura sanoivat Hinatalle, joka heti käänsi päänsä pois kahdesta ylienergisistä tytöistä.

Sasuke kiristi hampaitaansa. Hän ei halunnut nähdä sitä, mutta toisaalta luokka saattaisi jättää hänet rauhaan.

'Entäs minä?' Naruto ajatteli kädet ja pää pöydällä. Kukaan ei ikinä muistanut häntä, mutta miksi syyttää muita? Eihän kukaan tuntenut häntä, ja kaikki vihasivat poikaa.

Kaikki odottivat Sasuken tulevan, mutta kaikki olivat ihan shokissa mitä valkokankaalla luki:

'Sakura'

''M-minä?'' Sakura änkytti ja katsoi Inoa silmät pyöreinä.

* * *

><p>Poikki tästä!<p>

Toisista kappaleista ei tule yhtä pitkiä, kuin tästä.

Alkuperäinen tarkoitus oli laittaa nämä kamalimmista ei niin kamalaan, mutta unohdin Hinatan... (olen hirveä ihminen!)

Joten Choujista-Narutoon on kamalimmat, ja Hinata on jossakin vaan siinä välissä.

Ihan sama, vaikka olisit erimieltä kanssani kamalimmista. En v-ä-l-i-t-ä. Tämä menee nyt minun mukaani. :3

Elikkäs:

Chouji,

Sakura, ( tasaväkinen Choujin kanssa )

Hinata, ( en tee pakosti )

Sasuke ja

Naruto.

Toivottavasti ymmärsitte jotakin _sanoistani_, sillä huomasin itsekkin samanlaisen tilanteen. Hehe.

Chouji tai Chōji, ei väliä kumpaa käyttää.

* * *

><p>Ensi osassa: Sakura<p> 


	2. Sakura

*Sigh*... Unohdin Chōji osassa mainita, että en omista Narutoa... Älkää piitatko siitä. Huolimattomuusvirheitä löysin itsekkin edellisen osan jälkeen. Ja _paljon..._ *Sigh*

Eihän ensimmäiset osat henkilöitten lapsuutta ole viellä niin kamalia, mutta pahimmat tulevat vasta lopussa. En kyllä jaksaa toistaa itseäni...

OoO

''Puhe''

'Ajattelu'

**Katsotaan tulevaan**

_**Mennyttä aikaa  
><strong>_

En omista Narutoa, sen hahmoja, tai sen alkuperäisiä tarinoita.

Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Osa 2 - Sakura<strong>

''T-tuleekohan lisää videoita?'' Hinata kysyi hiljaa, mutta yllättävää kaikki kuuli sen.

''Totta kai tulee! Esimerkiksi Sasuke-kun! Sillähän on kaikista pahinta ollut!'' Ino ja Sakura huusivat Hinatalle, joka heti käänsi päänsä pois kahdesta ylienergisistä tytöistä.

Sasuke puri hampaitaansa. Hän ei halunnut nähdä videota itsestäänsä, mutta toisaalta luokka saattaisi jättää hänet rauhaan.

'Entäs minä?' Naruto ajatteli kädet ja pää pöydällä. Kukaan ei ikinä muistanut häntä, mutta miksi syyttää muita? Eihän kukaan tuntenut häntä, ja kaikki vihasivat poikaa.

Kaikki odottivat Sasuken tulevan, mutta kaikki olivat ihan shokissa mitä valkokankaalla luki:

'Sakura'

''M-minä?'' Sakura änkytti ja katsoi Inoa silmät pyöreinä.

* * *

><p>Oli kuoleman hiljaista. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään. Ainoastaan mulkaisuja tuli Sakuraa kohti. Sakura tuijotti takaisin ja aloitti avaamalla suunsa:<p>

''E-ei mulla nyt mitään kovin suuria traumoja ole!''

''No ei niin. Näytät tosin vain pilalle hemmoteltu kakaralta'', Ino sanoi pinkkihiuksiselle tytölle ilkeällä irvistyksellä.

''Katso peiliin ensin rumilus! Sieltähän sinä aina itsesi löydät hiuksiasi takkuamassa!'' Sakura huusi takaisin vaaleahiuksiselle, joka aiheutti Inolle rastimerkin otsaansa.

''Minun ei ainakaan tarvitse ainakaan hävetä otsaani, ja peittää sitä hiuksillani!''

''Minpä en olekkaan ruma, kuten sinä!''

''Otsatyttö!''

''Ino-possu!''

''Hiljaa jo! Teidän huutojenne takia musta tulee pian kuuro!'' Kiba keskeytti tyttöjen huutokisan huutamalla väliin. Akamaru räksytti, ja oli Kiban puolella. (Kuten aina.)

''Eipä sinun tarvitse kuulostasi sen jälkeen murehtia!'' Ino ja Sakura huusivat Inuzuka-pojalle, jolle ilmestyi kaksi rastimerkkiä otsalleensa kovaäänisyyden takia.

''Ki-Kiba-kun, Sa-Sakura-san ja Ino-san. Rauhoittukaa, ja katsotaan videota.'' Hinata yritti rauhoitella luokkalaisiaan, ja yllättäen se onnistuikin. Kaikki istuutuivat takaisin omille paikoilleensa. Tuhahtaen tietystyi. 'Sakura' nimi pyyhkäytyi pois valkokankaalta, ja ruutu oli pimeä. Ei hetkeäkään myöhemmin video lähti pyörimään.

_**Oli jo ilta ja aurinko laskemassa puitten taakse. Taivas oli lämpöisen oranssin värinen, jossa linnut lensivät. Muuten oli hiljaista, mutta yksi pieni ääni rikkoi hiljaisuuden. Lapsen itkua. Puiston kadun varrella itki pieni, pinkkihiuksinen tyttö otsahiukset silmilläänsä. Tytöllä oli pieniä haavoja kaatumiselta ja likaa ympäri kasvoja.**_

''Sakura-chan? Oletko se sinä?'' Naruto kysyi tytöltä. Sehän oli nyt selvää, mutta hän kysyi kuitenkin. Eihän Konohassa ollut muita pinkkihiuksisia, paitsi Harunot. Sakura vain katsoi poikaa hetken ajan mietteliäästi ja samalla videota. Mietittyään hän sanoi:

''Hai.''

Se riitti Narutolle vastaukseksi. Hänellä olisi ollut paljon kysyttävää, mutta sivuttii ne.

_**Tyttö kuuli askeleita, ja luuli sen olevan yksi hänen kiusaajistaansa. Hän kuitenkin uskaliaasti katsoi, kuka se olisi. Yllätykseksi hän huomasi tuntemattoman tytön. Hänellä oli vaalea polkkatukkaiset hiukset ja vaaleansiniset silmät. Hänellä oli pinni, joka piti otsahiukset pois hänen silmiltäänsä. Hänen ylläänsä oli keltainen toppi ja lilan värinen hame.  
><strong>_

''Ino?'' koko luokka kysyi ja katsoivat tyttöä.

''Niin? Mitä?''

''Ömm... Outoa nähdä sinut ilman pitkiä hiuksia.'' Kiba sanoi tälle, ja sai vastaukseksi vain puhistuksen.

''Olit kyllä ruma silloin...'' Sakura sanoi töykeästi irvistäen blondille tytölle, mutta yllätykseksi - hän vain irvisti takaisin:

''Ja nyt minä siis olen kaunis. Kauniimpi kuin sinä!''

''ETPÄS!''

''Joo~!''

Muut vain pistivät kätensä korviinsa, ja jatkoivat videon katselua.

_**'Ä-älä tule...' ajatteli nuorempi Sakura peläten vedet silmilläänsä. Hän pelkäsi, jos tämä tulisi kiusaamaan häntä ison otsansa takia.**_

''Sakura-chan? Miksi sinä it-'' Naruto aikoi kysyä Sakuralta, mutta tämä keskeytti hänet:

''No mieti Baka!''

''Vaivalloinen nainen...'' mutisi Shikamaru hiljaa, mutta ainoastaan Chouji kuuli tämän.

_**Sakura vain laski päänsä polviin odottaen ilkuntaa, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut. Avaten silmiäänsä, hän huomasi tytön olevan silmiensä tasolla katsoen tätä hämmentyneenä.**_

_**''Miksi sinä itket täällä ihan ypöyksin?'' kysyi nuorempi Ino nyyhkivältä Sakuralta. Sakura ei vastannut tytön kysymykseen. Hän ei kehdannut katsoa häntä. Pian hän säpsähti tuntiessaan lämpöisen käden hänen otsallaansa.  
><strong>_

_**''Nyt ymmärrän. Sinua kiusataan ison otsasi takia.'' Ino sanoi suoraan Sakuralle. Tyttö rupesi vain nyyhkimään entistä enemmän häpeästä. Hän ei pitänyt siitä yhtään.  
><strong>_

''Ei minun mielestäni sinulla ole isoa otsaa'', sanoi Naruto Sakuralle irvistäen tavallisella kettu hymylläänsä. Sakura ei sanonut mitään, mutta Ino jälleen kerran avasi suunsa:

''Myönnä pois! On se aika iso!''

''Nenäsi on isompi, Ino-possu!''

_**''Minä olen Yamanaka Ino. Mikä sinun nimesi on?'' Ino kysyi hymy huulillaansa ottaen kätensä pois tytön otsalta. Sakura edelleen tuijotti Yamanakaa.**_

_**''Haruno Sakura...'' mutisi Sakura todella hiljaa. **_

_**''Mitä? En kuule sinua kunnolla'', sanoi Ino rohkaisevasti.**_

_**''Haruno Sakura...'' Sakura toisti paljon kovemmalla äänellä.**_

_**''Se oli jo paljon parempi!'' Ino sanoi hymyillen ja jatkoi, ''Kuule... Minusta sinä näytät paljon söpömmältä, jos et peittäisi otaasi etuhiuksillasi.''**_

_**''N-niinkö?''**_

Luokka vain nyökkäsi positiivisesti videolle. Sasuke ei edes vaivautunut katsomaan videota. Aluksihan se oli kiintoisaa nähdä miksi hän itki, mutta se oli ''pelkkää'' kiusaamista. Häntä ei kiinnostanut tippaakaan.

_**''Joo!'' Ino sanoi todella kiltillä äänellä, ja kaivoi takataskuaansa. Piakoin hän sai haluamansa, ja ojensi punaisen nauhan Sakuralle. ''Tässä. En tarvitse sitä, ja se sopii todella hyvin sinulle.''**_

''Mitä teille kahdelle tapahtui?'' Choji kysyi tytöiltä huolissaan, mutta ei saannut vastausta. Tytöt vain katsoivat toisiaan ihmeissään. Niin... Mitäköhän tapahtui? Akamaru hyppäsi pöydältä Kiban pään päälle ja makasi pehmoisessa hupparissa. Kiba irvisti Akamarulle ja jatkoi katselemista.

_**Sakura hymyili Inolle, ja otti vastaan nauhan. Hän sitoi sen päähänsä paljastaen otsansa. Ino vain irvisti ilosta sanoen, ''Näytät todella söpöltä, Sakura.'' **_

Naruto tuuppasi väliin ja alkasi huutamaan: ''Niin totta 'ttebayo!''

Muut vain pyörittivät silmiään, kun taas Sakura ei ottanut tuota tosissaan.

''Hn... Idiootti.'' Sasuke sanoi vieressä olevalle blondille, jolle ilmestyi iso rastimerkki otsaansa.

_**''To-todellaka? Mutta kaikki näkevät nyt minun otsani... En pidä siitä itsekkään'', Sakura mumisi hiljaa Inon kuullen.**_

''Että sä olit nössö!'' Ino huusi Sakuralle, mutta hänestä silti tuntui pahalta. Hän muisti, kuinka rikki ja huono itsetunto Sakuralla oli ollut. Sakura rupesi _taas_ kinastelemaan Inon kanssa.

_**''Voi että sun kanssa! Tule!'' sanoen tuon Ino otti Sakuraa vasemmasta ranteesta raahaten tätä mukanaan. ''H-he-hetkonen!'' Sakura yritti puolustautua, mutta ei kehdannut uuden tuttavuuden kanssa. Hän ei halunnut pilata mahdollisuutta saada ystävää.**_

''Vanha Sakura oli parempi. Hän ainakin olisi osannut olla hiljaa'', Kiba haukotteli samalla sanoen nämä sanat. Ei hetkeäkään myöhemmin, kun hänkin sitten sai nyrkin päähänsä Sakuralta.

_**Tytöt kävelivät ja kävelivät, kunnes saapuivat määränpäähänsä. Sakuraa pelotti, muttei antanut sen näkyä. Siitä ei kyllä tullut yhtään mitään. Hän vain tärisi. Ino päästi irti tytön ranteesta ja otti muutaman askeleen eteenpäin. Kuvaan ilmestyi kaksi samanikäistä poikaa, jotka juoksivat kahta tyttöä kohti. Ino vilkutti heille, mutta Sakura ei tietystikkään. Ei hän edes tuntenut heitä. Poikien saavuttuuaan tyttöjen luokse, Ino kysyi:  
><strong>_

_**''Hei pojat! Onko hän teidän mielestänne söpö?''**_

_**''Söpö? Toki'', yksi pojista vastasi, joka sai Sakuran punastumaan.**_

_**''Siinäs kuulit!'' Ino sanoi, ja jatkoi, ''Minun pitää mennä kotiin! Nähdään toisten, Sakura.''  
><strong>_

_**Hän vilkutti ja juoksi kotiinsa päin. Sakura seisoi vain paikallaansa, ja vilkutti onnellisena takaisin.**_

_**'Ino. Juuri sinunkaltaisesi haluan olla. En enään anna muitten pilkata itseäni!'**_

''Niinkö?'' Ino kysyi järkyttyneenä kuulessaan nämä sanat. Sakura oli häpeisään, mutta sai sanottua:

''No en tosiaankaan!''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oli jo mennyt muutama päivä tapahtuneesta. Tällä kertaa nähtiin Ino ja Sakura keräämässä kukkia. Ino näytti onnelliselta kerätessään kukkia, kun taas Sakura näytti miettivän jotakin.<br>**_

''S-söpöä...'' Hinata puhui hiljaa itsekseen, kun taas Shikamaru oli vaipunut uneen. Choji puski hellästi Shikamarua, joka heräsi samantien. Hän vain murmutti mottoaansa.

_**''Kukkia järjestellään. Pian keräät tärkeimmän kukkasi itsellesi, ja muut kukat seuraavat sitä'', Ino sanoi Sakuralle hyvin tietävänä. Sakura katsoi Inoa ihmeissään ja samalla ihaillen. Pian taas Ino jatkoi,''Tuo tuolla on kosmoskukka. Esimerkiksi, jos tuo kukka on tärkeimpäsi, muut kukat seuraavat sitä. Kosmokset erottuvat muista kevätkukista, sillä se on kuin kirsikankukka syksyllä. Se on yksi kauneimmista kukista siihen vuodenaikaan.''  
><strong>_

''Onko nimesi peräisin kirsikankukasta, Sakura-san?'' Shino kysyi kohteliaasti ollessaan hetken ajan hiljaa. Sakura vain nyökkäsi positiivisesti Shinolle. Luokka vain katsoi ihmeissään. Nyt se teki järkeä. Sakurallahan on pinkit hiukset.

_**Jälleen kerran pari minuutin aikahyppy. Sakura piti kädessään valkoisia kukkia katsellessaan samalla niitä.**_

_**''Jos sinä olet Kosmos, olenko minä myös yksi aikuisista kukista?'' Sakura sai sanottua ajatuksensa. Ino mietti hetken ajan, kunnes vastasi tälle:**_

_**''Mitä sinä puhut? Jos minulta kysytään, niin et edes ole viellä kukka. Ainoastaan nuppu.''**_

''Mitä tuo nyt oli olevinaan?'' Kiba kysyi Inolta.

''Tarkoitin siis, että Sakura ei ole viellä kukka. Eli nuppu, joka ei ole viellä kukka'', Ino vastasi pojan kysymykseen yksinkertaisesti.

''Väitätkö, että Sakura-chan on ruma!?'' Naruto huusi 'normaalilla' äänelläänsä. Hänen mielestäänsä Sakura oli kaunis, eikä pitänyt yhtään siitä, jos hänen ihastustaan haukutaan rumaksi. Ino pisti ilmeen, joka kertoi suoraan Narutolle: Sulta-ei-kysytty. Naruto tuhahti Inolle, ja katsoi taas videota. Sakura tuijotti blondia poikaa. Tämä poika oli juuri puolustanut häntä, vaikka hän kyllä itse olisi osannut pitää huolta itsestäänsä.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyt video hyppäsi tulevaisuuteen, missä Sakura ja kolme muuta toisesta kylästä olevia ninjoja vastaan. Naruto ja Sasuke makasivat tajuttomina.<br>**

**'Minä en halua olla hyödytön!' Sakura ajatteli, ja otti kunainin esiin. Yllätykseksi kaikille - hän leikkasi pitkät hiuksensa päästäkseen irti.**

**''Sakura... Olet puhjennut kukkaan'', sanoi Ino ääni taustalla.**

''MITÄ?!'' Sakura huusi välittömästi nähdessään kohtauksen. Ino oli myös järkyttynyt. Ino tiesi, että Sasuke pitäisi pitkähiuksisista tytöistä, ja hän leikkasi ne irti! Lisäksi hän oli kehunut tyttöä.

Luokka oli vaiti. Ei sanaakaan tämän jälkeen.

'Sain Sakura-chanin, mutta miksi tuo Teme on juuri minun tiimissäni?' Naruto ajatteli ärsyyntyneenä. Sasuke ei vaikuttanut myöskään tyytyväiseltä.

* * *

><p><strong>(Taustana: Despair, jos oikein muistan.) <strong>

**''Naruto!'' Sakura juoksi nopeasti. Kyyneleitä putosi koko ajan hänen silmistäänsä. ''Mo! Mo ikada!** (1)** Minä pelastan Sasuke-kunin sinun vuoksesi! Joten pyydän... Naruto lopeta!'' hän jatkoi erittäin tunteelisella äänelläänsä kompuroiden samalla.  
><strong>

...

...

...

''Että mitä?''

Sakura ja Naruto keräsivät katseita muilta. Videosta päätelleen tuntui, kuin heillä olisi todella vahva ystävyysside. Naruto oli innoissaan, mutta Ino ja Sakura jäätyneitä. Sakura tosin tajusi heti, sillä hehän olivat tiimiläisiä.

''No... Kai meistä tulee hyvät ystävät. Hehe...'' Sakura sanoi Narutolle pitäen kättäänsä niskansa takana, 'Toivottavasti olen yhtä hyvissä väleissä Sasuke-kunin kanssa.'

''Jei! Sakura hyväksyi minun ystäväkseensä dattebayo!'' Naruto hyppi innoissaan, joka sai Sakuran pois ajatuksistaansa. Miten hänestä tuli hänen ystävänsä?

''Mutta miten niin pelastaa Sasuke-kun?'' Ino kysyi huolestuneena muilta. Hän oli vähän kiukkuinen Sasuken olevan Sakuran tiimissä. Kaikki muistivat, että Sakura pelastaisi Sasuke-kunin. Sasuke oli rauhallinen, mutta sisältä hän oli raivoissaan: 'Jos olen kidnapattu, en voi kostaa klaanini puolesta. Ja sitä paitsi...' Sasuke käänsi päänsä Sakuraan, 'En halua pelastusta avuttomalta kunoichilta.'

''Vaivalloista...'' Shikamaru huokaisi. Kaikki voisivat nyt sanoa samaa.

**'Olen aina rakastanut Sasuke-kunia, ja pitänyt Narutoa huonompana, kuin itseäni...'**

Muut pyörittivät silmiäänsä, kun taas Naruton pää kopsahti pöytään. Totta kai Sakura tykkäsi Uchihasta. Sasuke taas ei kuunellut, sillä hän oli ollut omissa ajatuksissaansa.

**'... mutta olen aina katsonut heidän takaa.' Videossa Sasuke puolustaa Sakuraa, kun taas Naruto tekee kymmenittäin klooneja. Sasuke ja Naruto tekevät yhteistyötä, kun Sakura puolustaa kyläläistä miestä.  
><strong>

**'Sasuke-kun... Naruto... Lee-san... Katsokaa nyt minua takaa.'**

'Videosta on tehty liian dramaattinen... Kerta kaikkisen rasittavaa.' (A/N He eivät tiedä Naruton tekevän Kage Bunshineja)

**Sakura juoksee veden päällä nyrkki valmiina. ''Shannaro!'' Sakura huusi lyöden samalla muurin pirstaleiksi.**

''OMG!'' kaikki huusivat, paitsi Hinata ja Shino. Sakura oli ylpeä itsestäänsä. Pojat kerääntyivät yhteen kasaan. 'Älä ikinä ärsytä Sakuraa...'

Video lakkasi pyörimästä, ja valkokangas meni pimeäksi. Oli pieni hiljaisuus Rookien keskellä, kun joku vahingossa yskäisi.

''Okei? Mitä järkeä näissä on?'' Kiba kysyi väsyneen kuuloisena. Niinpä... Mitä järkeä? Shino kuitenkin vastasi Kiban kysymykseen:

''Opimme ymmärtämään toisiamme. Miksi? Koska...''

''Okei okei! Tajuttiin!'' Kiba murisi. Tytöt katoivat toisiaan, ja enimmäkseen Sakuraa. Sakurasta melkein kukaan ei uskonut olevan ujo. Ino tämän tiesi, mutta ei välittänyt silloin. Näytti siltä, kun heistä tulisi taas hyvät ystävät. Naruto on edelleen pää pöydässäänsä valittamassa hiljaa itsekseen, kuinka Teme saa kaiken kivan.

Valkokangas napsahti taas, joka sai Rookien huomion.

''Kuinka paljon näitä tulee?'' Choji kysyi ihmeissään.

''Sasuke-kun pitää tulla! Sitten ne varmaan loppuvatkin!'' Ino ja Sakura sanoivat 'fan-girl': mäisesti, mutta taululla ei ollut Sasukea. Siellä oli:

''Hinata''

* * *

><p><strong>AN Viimeinkin! Tätä oli kamalaa tehdä. ;_; Ei oikein innostanut Sakurasta kirjoittaminen, kuin Chojista. Sain ensimmäisen yhdessä päivässä valmiiksi, ja tämän kanssa kesti yli kuukauden, eikä tästä edes tullut kovinkaan pitkää. No ei voi mitään. Pääasiassa, että sain tehtyä. Itse en ole oikein tyytyväinen tähän osaan, mutta luulen, että Hinatasta tulee parempi. Muutin pikkasen vuoropuheluja Inon ja Sakuran kesken, mutta se ei kai haittaa? Yritän välttää kirjoitusvirheitä.  
><strong>

**Syitä, miksi en joutanut tehdä tätä:**

**- Sakura ei oikein kunnolla kiinnostanut**

**- Veli häiritsee, jolloin pystyin tekemään joka toinen viikko. **

_**Choji**_

_**Sakura**_

**Hinata**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Kursiivi - Tehty**

**Alleviivattu - Seuraavassa osassa**

**Normaali - Tulossa**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
